This invention relates to an actuating device for a disc brake used for automotive vehicles.
One such actuating device is disclosed in German Patent No. 34 45 564 A1. In this actuating device an actuating member is provied in the form of a rotatably supported actuating lever acting on a roller ramp device transforming the rotary motion of the acutating lever into an axial motion. To this end, one element of the roller ramp is connected with the rotatable actuating lever whereas the other element of the roller ramp is held non-rotatably, yet axially displaceably, by means of a pin fastened to the housing. The non-rotatable element acts on the adjustng nut of a longitudinally adjustable thrust member.
This actuating device works in a generally satisfactory manner. However, it has been found that the holding element for holding the roller ramp element non-rotatably and axially displaceably has to receive extremely high supporting forces (approximately 20,000 N) and this impairs the efficiency of the actuating device. In some cases, it is desirable to improve the efficiency of the actuating device.